Servamp of the End
by AngelKiss23
Summary: When Eve’s Mahiru and Litch fall into the world of Serpah of the End along with there partners Hyde and Kuro they need help getting back home I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS IN THIS WORK OF FICTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking through the streets of the city Mahiru and his Servamp (in animal form) Kuro carring a bag full of groceries on there way to the small apartment called home. It was relatively peaceful considering what happened not but a month ago. After the defeat of Tsubaki life carried on like all other things.

But something nagged at the back off all of the Eves and Servamps. What was to come next? They didn't want to start something awful but they couldn't help but worry. Everyone was on edge, especially Litch and Hyde. After Hyde's tag was broken he stayed close to Litch despite him continuously kicking Hyde. There was a feeling when everyone was together a feeling of unsureance, and a feeling of fear. When the Eves and Servamps met up they would talk about resent happenings.

"My subs have told me that all enemy attacks have seem to stop." Old Child expliend to the group.

"But it worries me that they have seem to have dropped off the map entirely."

"Maybe they are regrouping?" Mikuni suggested.

"Lets hope not," Kuro said tiredly.

"It sounds so tiring."

"That's not the problem Kuro!" Mahiru shouted.

"How lame." Sighed Sloth.

Mahiru thought back to that conversation while Kuro slept on his shoulder. Taking the keys out of his pocket Mahiru opens the door and placed Kuro onto the floor. Upon closing the door Kuro returned to his human state. "Come on Kuro, if u help me put the food away I'll make you some ramen." At the sound of ramen Kuro lifted himself off the floor and started putting groceries away. "That's more like it." Mahiru said to himself. The two staked the cabinets with food and Mahiru started on Kuro's ramen.

Sitting on the couch, Kuro slurpped up the ramen and watched tv while Mahiru cleaned up the apartment. Everything was peaceful until a large bang on the door desturbed it. Giving Kuro an unsure look Mahiru walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. On the other side was the Eve of the Servamp Greed, Litch. In Litch's arms was Hyed in his hedgehog form. He looked blathered and brused. Quickly opening the door Mahiru ushered the fellow Eve inside calling for his partner to grab the first ad kit.

"What happened!" Asked Mahiru frantically while taking the first ad from Sleepy Ash.

"To be honest I don't know." Litch stated not sounding like his usual self.

"Hyde told me he had to go to work, so I went to the theater to practice for the next show."

Picking up the small mammal Mahiru wrapped him up in bandages while listening to Litch's story.

"When I left I found the demon, he lying in the alleyway he was so weak that he retreated into his animal form."

"So why come here."

"I didn't want to go back to my place just in case I was being followed so I came here instead."

"Jeez, Thanks."

Finishing up the bandages Mahiru cleaned up took Hyde into one of the guest rooms and place him onto the bed. Making sure that the windows were locked and the curtains where shut he closed the door with a slight crack to check in periodically. Luckily Greed had returned to his former self before Mahiru left. Walking back into the main room he made tea for himself and asked Litch wanted any. Litch thanked Mahiru for helping.

"Hey I know is getting late and Hyde was attcked would you like to spend the night."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, it's not like we get much company anyway, right Kuro."

"I like it that way more time to sleep."

As the sun sets behind the buildings the cold dark sky takes its place. Hiding what as going to happen the next day. What the next day brought would change the boundaries of the universe forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italicize = thoughts_

Author's Note= WARNING PLOT HOLE AHEAD I NEED TO REWRITE THE FIRST CHAPTER

* * *

As the sun lifted from behind the clouds, Mahiru would usually be doing his daily chores of cleaning up the apartment before leaving to either hangout with his friends, Ryusei and Koyuki or go shopping but today was different. Mahiru had canceled his plans for the day to look after the Servamp of Greed to make sure that Hyde made a full recovery. Hyde had returned to human form sometime during the night and had been conscious off and on again but never long enough to hold a conversation with him. Mahiru was sitting on the couch sipping some honey lavender tea to help calm his nerves from the night before. Even though the T.V was on Mahiru couldn't hear what it was saying his mind was racing.

_"What in the world could have done that to Hyde. I know we had fought some powerful vampires but even still." _

Mahiru was torn from his thoughts when he heard rustling. He looked up to see a not in good condition Hyde standing in the doorway. Hyde looked deplete and weak, he was paler than usual and dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh hey Mahiru, have you seen my violent Angel anywhere?"

"Hyde what are you doing out of bed you're not well enough."

"Well, I did wake up in a place I wasn't familiar with and decided to take a look around. It didn't take long to realize I was in Big Brother Sloth's place."

"As much as I don't like the fact that you're moving around so soon, how are you feeling? Anything bothering you?"

" No, not really. I just need to get food in my stomach and I should be good to go. Now you didn't answer me about where Litch is."

"Oh right!"

Mahiru explained that Litch stepped out not too long ago to go and inform the concert hall that he was going to have to reschedule due to a serious personal problem that had just come up. Mahiru asked Hyde if he remembered anything from last night when he got attacked.

"Well I'll try to remember the best I can, but my memory is kinda hazy so I'm not sure how much help this will be."

Hyde began to recount the moments leading up to when Litch found Hyde in the alley after practice. He told Mahiru that his boss gave him an early leave due to it being closing time and there was no one around.

"I thanked him and left walking in the direction of the concert hall, after the last meeting we agreed to meet up so that it was safer to walk home. The entire walk there I could feel someone watching me but when I went to go take a look the feeling vanished. Well for a short time that is. When I was close I took the alley right next to the hall and I felt someone whack my head from behind but all I could tell that they were wearing white and after that I passed out and woke up at your place Mahiru." Hyde explained.

Mahiru could tell that Greed was nervous and asked if he wanted some of the tea that he had brewed up. Hyde thanked him for the cup, just then Litch walked thought the door closing it behind him and taking a seat next to his Servamp. He asked Hyde if he was doing ok and that was Mahiru's sign to leave the two alone for a while. He thought it would be a good time to wake Kuro up and start on breakfast, and afterward, they would begin to look for who hurt Hyde.


End file.
